thechuckyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristin De Silva
Kristen De Silva was a student at Kent Military school and a love interest of Andy Barclay. She is also the best friend of Ivers, who is often seen by her side. Child's Play 3 (1991) Unlike most of the students, Kristen is very friendly and warming to the new student Andy Barclay. With the exception of Cochrane, no one else knew of Andy's past, and it seemed he prefers it that way. She becomes his instructor-of sorts, helping him get the hand of things around campus. Eventually the two develop a romantic attachment to each other. He begin to confide in her with parts of his past, but he keeps Chucky out of his conversations. Later in the night, Kristen and Ivers break curfew to sneak into Cochrane's office. Unknown to them, by entering his office they had inadvertently prevented Chucky from transferring his soul into Tyler's body. Exploring the office, they find him in closet with the doll. Trying to annoy the boy, Kristen borrows Ivers' lipstick and smears it all over Chucky's mouth, much to Tyler's personal dismay. When they hear Cochrane returning to his room, they grab Tyler and quickly leave, forgetting Chucky. After they left, Chucky attempts to kill Cochrane, but just the sight of the doll alive gives him a fatal heart attack. Although many were saddened by Cochrane's death, Shelton and Sgt. Clark tell them all that the annual pain ball war will go as planned. This would be a mistake, since Chucky replaced the paint ball bullets with real ones. When the game begins, Andy and Kristen share a small moment of passion and kiss. Later on, Andy sneaks away to find Tyler. While on patrol for her team, Kristen is attacked and held hostage by Chucky, using a grenade. With that, he uses her to lure out Andy and bring both teams to fight one another. Andy is forced to exchange Tyler for Kristen. Things would go from bad to worse when the red team descends upon the area, and opens fire with their live rounds. Shelton is the first to be killed in the crossfire by Major Rawlings. Amidst the chaos, Tyler makes a quick getaway, and before going after him, Chucky tosses a live grenade at the cadets. Recognizing the danger, Whitehurst bravely leaps on top of the grenade and sacrifices himself to save the others. Although both were shocked and distraught by his death, Kristen and Andy follow Chucky, knowing Tyler is still in danger. Eventually they find themselves led into a carnival, and see Tyler being forced by Chucky into a haunted house called the Devil's Lair. As they head in, Tyler is eventually able to break free from Chucky, but in the ensuing battle Chucky shoots Kristen in the leg, leaving Andy to fight him alone. Andy later uses her gun (and her brief training) to help defeat Chucky. After Chucky dies, the police and medics arrive and take Kristen away. Before leaving she and Andy say their goodbyes. Category:Characters Category:Child’s Play 3 Characters Category:Heroes